Soothing and Relaxing
by ClarityVee
Summary: Ash finds Paul in Amity Square, and a few little words can lead to something completely new. Comashipping one-shot. A birthday present for Link's Little Brother!


** This one-shot is a birthday present for my BESTEST FRIEND EVER! Link's Little Brother! She's awesome! Go check her out if you like Kid Icarus or Super Smash Brothers! She's a great friend and I love her soooooooo much! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLB! C: Okay, so this will be a story about how Comashipping came to be (well, my story about how they came to be). This is my first story with Pokemon, and this pairing, so please don't be too cruel if it's not that great. **

Hearthrome City is a big place. There's so much a trainer is able to do! There's a gym, the Super contest Hall, a Poffin House, Amity Square, and even a building for the Pokemon Fan club! But one thing most people don't realize at first, is you can find love there as well.

Ash Ketchum sure didn't know on his first visit.

Ash, Dawn and Brock all visited Hearthrome for Dawn's next contest and Ash's next gym battle. Much to his dismay, he didn't have enough badges to challenge the gym leader, yet. Ash being Ash, he was completely upset about it. He thought it's be nice to let out some steam in Amity Square. Amity square has a peaceful atmosphere that relaxes both trainer and Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu went into Amity Square, both needing some R and R from the disappointing news. The gentlest breeze was blowing, and a sweet, faint aroma filled the atmosphere. The sun shone brightly down, making everything bright and cheery. Not another place could be as relaxing.

The electric mouse cheerily followed it's warm-hearted trainer all around the square, breathing in the pleasant air. The simple beauty captivated the eyes of the young trainer, but not only of the nature.

_He_ did as well.

Off in the distance, Ash caught a glimpse of purple reflecting into his eyes. Soft, purple hair and matching attire also paired with black. He knew that person anywhere. The same person has bumped heads with Ash for weeks, and meeting him here wasn't exactly relaxing. After just having a cruel defeat a few towns over, Ash needed to get him out of his mind. But as much as he tried, he couldn't.

Ash loves Paul.

As much as Ash was hesitant to admit it to himself, he loves Paul. So what if Paul was cold, cared more about strength than bonding with Pokemon, and a bit emotionless? Ash still found something in his heart that made him fall for the trainer from Veilstone City.

A light pink hue appeared on Ash's cheeks as he saw the trainer. He turned around the other way, trying to slip by without Paul noticing he was here.

"Pika!"

Paul turned at the sound of the over-happy yellow mouse and caught sight on the trainer from Pallet Town. Pikachu run on all fours, scurrying back to Ash with some yellow fluff in it's mouth; you can find all sorts of stuff lying around Amity Square. Pikachu absentmindedly stood up to Ash to give him the fluff, Paul's eyes watching him. He reluctantly took the fluff from his Pokemon, his cheeks dusted with crimson. Ash did his best to pretend he didn't know Paul was there, but he didn't seem to keep playing the same game.

"Ash?" Paul asked.

Ash froze. His heart was beating faster than before. He slowly turned his gaze to face the purple-haired boy. "Hey, Paul. Funny to run into ya here of all places."

"How is it funny?"

"Uh..."

"Pathetic. Trying to make excuses."

"Excuses? What do you mean excuses?"

"You were trying to pretend I wasn't even here when you knew I was. Then, you make up a line like it's such a surprise I'm here."

"Well, it kinda is a surprise..." Ash stated quietly.

"What? You don't think I need to relax, too? It's not easy winning all the time."

As much as Ash liked Paul, there's one thing he didn't like about him. His strategy. He relies on nothing but strength. He'll catch a Pokemon, see it's strength and release it if he doesn't think it's strong enough for his purposes. Even if a Pokemon put up a good fight, and it didn't win, he'd call his Pokemon pathetic. "You don't win the way a real trainer should!" Ash blurted out.

Paul grew a grimace. "You don't tell me how to win or lose."

Ash's face began to tint to pink. He hated Paul's fighting style, but he still had feelings for him. "You don't have the right virtues to be a trainer! There's more than just strength to training and battling! It's the bonds you grow with your Pokemon! Without it, being a trainer means nothing!"

Paul's eyebrows furrowed together and tied with a frown. The purple-haired boy stamped his way over to Ash and got into his face (which made Ash blush even more.)

"You don't have any right to tell me how to battle. You and me are different people," Paul spat. "I have my ways, and you have yours." A tiny smirk grew on his face. "If you decide you're going to try and teach me a lesson, I'll teach you one."

Paul grabbed the collar of Ash's shirt and pulled his face up so their lips could meet. Paul kept his calm state, while Ash's cheeks exploded with a bright shade of crimson, his brown eyes wide open. As their lips touched, Ash could feel Paul's emotions flow within him. Paul felt _exactly_ the same way as Ash.

As their lips parted, Ash's eyes returned to their normal state, and he stared deeply into Paul's. His smirk never left his face, and he slowly let go of Ash.

"There's my lesson to you," he said.

Ash didn't respond. He had no idea how to respond. He just had his first kiss with Paul, and it was quite amazing.

The fuzziness of romance faded from his mind and Ash saw Paul leaving Amity Square. "W-Wait!" Ash called. Paul stopped and turned around, back to his old demeanor. "Wha...What does this mean? Now what? Are we...?"

Paul smirked once again. "What else would it mean?"

Paul turned back around and left Amity Square, leaving Ash alone. Ash held a closed hand in front of his chest, realizing something was left in his hand. He uncurled his fingers and found a Soothe Bell in his palm. Ash smiled softly, clutching it tightly in his hand, thinking of Paul.

**It's all done~ I hope you like it LLB. I worked a long time on this! I think the very very end isn't very good, but I tried my best for you. I love my sissy so much and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!**

**-ClarityVee C:**


End file.
